An automatic exchanger apparatus for peritoneal dialysis fluids is provided in which the end of a tube connected to a peritoneal cavity of a patient is connected to and disconnected from the end of a tube in a peritoneal dialysis circuit, which is connected at the other end to a dialysis fluid bag or the like, to exchange automatically or semi-automatically (using manual procedures) the dialysis fluid. The apparatus was developed for the purpose of easing a troublesome, manual process of exchanging the fluids with the use of a mechanical system.
Some of such known automatic exchanger apparatuses are disclosed in examined publication of Tokkou Hei. 3-52986 and Tokkou Hei. 2-27936 and Japanese unexamined Patent Publication. Tokkai Hei. 8-725.
They are mainly classified connector-changeable type, tubing fuse-bond type and sterilizing means equipped type.
These known exchanger apparatuses are however disadvantageous in that the installation of tubes, connectors, and their shut-off members to the exchanger apparatuses has to be repeated twice before and after the delivery and drainage of dialysis fluids on patients. Above all, the installation and its procedure is troublesome and may result in installation fault or infection (contamination).
The exchange of dialysis fluids is commonly carried out using a machine or more particularly an automatic peritoneal dialysis (APD) system in which the end of a tube from a patient is manually connected to and disconnected from the port of a peritoneal dialysis circuit of the system.